This application relates to digital imagery.
A graphics application may be implemented to edit various graphics documents such as images and videos. When editing the graphics documents, a brush tip tool can be used to change the color of desired pixels. These programs display only outlines of a thresholded grayscale valued brush tip area, and thus it may be difficult to accurately indicate which image pixels will be edited upon brush execution (e.g., mousedown), or to what extent. In addition, programs that enable inplace brush tip resizing use a rubberbanding circle to indicate a change in brush tip size.
In computer graphics, rubberbanding technique refers to a form of positioning feedback. For example, the brush tip area is initially represented by a circular shape. When resizing the circular brush tip, a user specifies two end points, a starting point for the current circular shape and an ending point for the resized circular shape. As the user moves from the first endpoint (starting point) to the second (ending point), a temporary or “in transit” circular shape is displayed from the starting point to the end point (the current cursor position). In this manner, the user can see the location and size of the circular shape before finishing the positioning. On a computer screen, the effect is that of an elastic or “rubberband” shape that stretches to change size between the first endpoint and the cursor as the cursor is moved relative to the first endpoint.